conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conlanger
Ènnbe Hola! Som per tot arreu, hahaha! Doncs -be si, es un morfema. Ènn vol dir "1" i -be es l'adjectiu. Així, ènnbe vol dir únic, hahaha! Encara em queda un llarg treball amb l'ènnbe, de moment tinc fets els dies de la setmana, els números, els temps verbals (no tinc clar encara si fer-los tant extensos com els de les llengües romàniques o simples com l'anglès). Fràr làr kawnìtear kàç Ènnbe, pràa kawnìte kàç romànbe, germànbe àqh amerindiànbe iàngtear! Ja te la presentaré quan la tingui més avençada! ;) Fins aviat! Keko dc 18:23, 7 September 2006 (UTC) The thorn in Romanslavic Thank you, Pasqual, for your interest in Romanslavic. Indeed, the thorn letter is typical mostly of Germanic and Celtic languages, but I opted for keeping it in Romanslavic for its uniqueness. It is simply casual that it wasn't included in the examples. I'm still ellaborating the historical backgrounds, but for now the þ is saved mainly for foreign loans like vermuþ (and names like Kaþerina and Þomase). Believe me or not, I would like people to learn it (I intend to use it in my films, so at least I gotta teach the actors). Eu deveria escrever em português e não em inglês. Pois, se eu entendo teu catalão, você deve entender meu português... :o) Abraços, --Pedro 01:32, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Flavis, Lango conlang Thank you, that you pay attention to my project. My English is poor. I permit to do, how you proposed. I think you may will translate Lango dictionary and grammar to Spanish or Catalan. :Thank you very much for your proposal and attention. I good speak only Russian, I'm Russian. If you are French it's very good, you know French. Maybe we could speak Lango? Hello, thank you for your help. I would like to ask you to: * 1. On the main page only one month will be shown. It should have a title “Calendario” with a link on all 12 months. * 2. This table with the months should place on the right side of the main page. * 3. I propose to return to previous form “Capa pagino. Main Page” on the every day page. * 4. If you would like, translate this article on Spanish, Catalan and French. I will place this articles on Wikia. Flavis (t) Hellow. Mi traduci diccionario in Spania lingvo. Tand mi traducat 8% parolos. Mi pensi boniore se vi traducar sol gramatico in Spania et Catalunia lingvo. Mi voli habar 1000 langa articulos, pro rogo in Wikipedia. Mi pensi vi valde iutar se traducar gramatico in Spania et Catalunia, at no diccionario da Catalunia lingvo. Adio. Constantin. Categories see User talk:Fasten#Categories --fasten 10:31, 16 January 2007 (UTC) uncategorized articles see User_talk:Fasten#uncategorized_articles --fasten 15:30, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Classification of articles You can always have more than one category for all articles. See all existing articles and you can understand. -- Tomchiukc 18:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Administrators Hi Conlanger. Please have a look at Forum:Administrators and help select new admins for this wiki. Feel free to nominate/vote for anyone you think would do a good job and already has good contributions. Thanks, [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 09:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC)